poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic of Friendship
The Magic of Friendship is one of the story movies made by Iamnater1225. Plot Our story begins The story begins with Jiminy Cricket was finish singing "On the Front Porch"explains that he is going to tell a story about the true meaning of friendhsip and His story begins in Ponyville where he discovered The Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. New friends to make In the Friendship Rainbow Kngdom, Jiminy fallowed Spike while carrying a stack of Books to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Jiminy was glad to meet Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike. Later, Twilight and the others showed Jiminy around Ponyville as they went to Sweet Apple Acres and meet Big McIntosh, Granny Smith and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed as the CMC showed Jiminy a tour around Ponyville. a Welcoming Party Later that day, The Cutie Mark Crusaders showed Jiminy around Ponyville and their last stop was at Sugar Cube Corner where they meet Mr. Carrot Cake, Mrs. Cup Cake, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake and Marble Cake and Pinkie Pie who was just planning a Welcoming Party for Jiminy as they meet Sunset Shimmer who became a faithful student of Twilight's. The proposal After that, Sunset and Trixie develop a magic spell by forming a forcefield into a Crystal Ball, Then Jiminy meets Discord and Flash Sentry and explained that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are holding a banquet in honor of Twilight and her friends, They agreed to go, Later at Canterlot, Jiminy meets Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Meanwhile, Flash Sentry made a proposal to Twilight and she excepted it, Then, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance arrived and met Jiminy who noticed that Cadance was Pregnant with their first born foal. Later, Princess Celestia gave her royal speech and welcomed Jiminy to Equestria and honor Twilight and Flash's engagement, Suddenly, Sunset and Trixie appeared out of nowhere with Daring Do with them as they showed Celestia and Luna the Treasure Map of Pangea as they call the Royal Meeting. The Ultimate Treasures In the meeting, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia, Empress Samantha, King Babar, Queen Celeste, Grand Duke Arthur, Prince Pom, Princess Periwinkle, Princess Flora, Prince Alexander, Princess Isabelle, Cornelius, Pompadour, Babar's brother Archduke Andrew, His wife, Archduchess Mina and their sons and daughters, Duke Tai, Duchess Rose, Duke Matthew and Duchess Kayte, Lord and Lady Rataxes, Basil, Prince Victor, King Leonidas, Secretary Bird, King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Prince Triton, Princess Mindy, Lord Royal Highness, Duke Kyrippos II, Duchess Ice Mirror and Prince Blueblood were on a meeting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about the Island of Pangea. Meanwhile, Daring Do explained to Twilight and the others about how she, Sunset and Trixie found the Treasure Map and encountered Thaddeus E. Klang. When the Royal meeting was over, Titanic, Olympic, Britannic, Titanic II, Babar, Celeste, Arthur, Pom, Flora, Alexander, Isabelle, Cornelius, Pompadour, Andrew, Mina, Tai, Rose, Matthew, Kayte, Lord Rataxes, Basil, Victor, Leonidas, Secretary Bird, Mindy, LRH, Blueblood, Shining Armor and Cadance agreed to go on this voyage for the treasure with the Mane 6, Flash, Sunset and Trixie in charge of it. Late that night, Flash was worried that he and Twilight won't be getting married soon, But Twilight explained that there is time for their wedding. The Voyage begins The next day, The Mane 6 and their firends came to the SquarePants Master Ship Builers where they meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Bubble Bass, Larry Lobster, Flatts Flounder, Carl, Kevin C. Cucumber and Craig Mammelton and they're preparing a voyage for the Island of Pangea for the Treasures. The Next Morning, They've entered the ship known as the S.S. Headliner where they meet Mickey Mouse as the Captain of the whole crew as they set off on a Voyage. The crew of Misfits Later, Gus begins his Roll Call with everyone present and accounted for and Pompadour begins his complaints about the whole crew with Mickey Mouse and SpongeBob and Gary explained that they've hired the crew due to their friendship. That Night, There was Hurricane Storm coming and as the CMC fell overboard and Marble Cake, Lightning Storm, Copper, Spike, Button Mash and Speed rescued them just in time and continued their voyage. Plans for Pangea Meanwhile, The Grand Duke of Owls gathered Thaddeus E. Klang, The Dazzlings, Cat R. Waul, Warren T. Rat, Queen Chrysalis, Dr. Caballeron, Ahuizotl, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed and Squilliam Fancyson about his plan for Pangea. Meanwhile, At the S.S. Headliner, Mercutio and Benvolio begins some arrangements with Mickey that Princess Cadance would use her magic to pair a couple for a prom, So Cadance use her magic of love on Twilight and Flash, Spitfire and Soarin, Applejack and Copper, Maud Pie and Cheese Sandwich, Fluttershy and Humblebee, Marble Cake and Orange Cream, Pinkie Pie and Hoof Trooper, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm, Trixie and Prince Blueblood so the prom begins. After the Prom that night, Sunset Shimmer started thinking about the friendship and the treasure and Jiminy thought her the true meaning of friendship and that made her feel better. Land Ho The next morning, Everyone finally reached the Island of Pangea and began their search for the Treasure as Sunset and Trixie lead, During their search for the Treasure, They were held captive by the Tribe of Penguins known as the Pen Gu Tribe and as they brought out their Goddesses, It was Cadance, Sunset, Trixie, the Mane 6 and Juliet, Romeo's beloved wife and the Pen Gu Penguins released their friends. Save the Pen Gu Tribe That night, Twilight and the others were feeling right at home by the Pen Gu Tribe. Next morrning, Everyone was preparing to continue their journey for the treasure. Just then, Thaddeus E. Klang and his goon came and ambush with swarms of Killer Shrews, As Twilight and the others hold them off, They were rescued by the Pen Gu's tamed creatures, The Titanoboa, Smilodon, Compsognathus, Velociraptor and T-Rex as Klang and the others retreated. Then, The Pen Gu Chief gave thanks to Twilight and her friends and gave Mickey his staff. The Birth of the New Princess Later, Everyone was preparing to leave after rebuilding the Pen Gu Village. Then, Jiminy helped Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon realize that they can be special with or without their Cutie Marks and they deserve to be friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders even if they don't have their Cute Marks yet. Suddenly, Cadance was going into labor as Hubie warned the others just in time. Then, A Princess was born and she was given the name, "Skyla" and Twilight was the first one she see while holding her. Follow the Trail Later, Twilight and the others found a doorway to the cavern that leads to the treasures. Then, As everyone got in and gathered the treasures, they were tapped inside by Thaddeus E. Klang and his gang and the Cronus Stone has fallen into The Grand Duke of Owls and the Sun was blocked by a dark cloud. The True Magic of Friendship Then, Discord used his magic and freed the others and made a new doorway. As everyone have given up hope, Jiminy helped them realize that Harmony always come from within. So, They set out back to Ponyville and stop the Duke. Rescue the Princesses At Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were captured by The Duke. Then, Came the Giant Titanic Mammoth which stopped the villains and as they stopped The Duke, SpongeBob grabbed hold of The Cronus Stone and threw it to Rarity and as the Duke try to harm her, Spike stood up to The Duke but wounded Spike as Twilight, Sunset and Trixie tapped the Duke inside the forcefield and shrink into the Crystal Ball and as everyone disappear for Spike, Aslan came and healed him with his breath and Twilight, Sunset and Trixie used their magic and turned Spike into a Unicorn and aged him a older than Rarity due to their love and Flash and Twilight are make plan for their wedding. The Big Wedding One Month Later, Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight Sparkle got married by Friar Lawrence with Orange Bloom, Babs Seed and Twist as Twilight's Flower Fillies, Trixie, Orange Cream, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash as her Bridesmares and Sunset Shimmer as her Mare of Honor and with Jiminy Cricket as the Ring Bearer, Prince Blueblood, Marble Cake, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Cheese Sandwich and Lightning Storm as Flash's Groomsstallions and Spike as his Best Stallion. And so, Everyone and Everypony waved goodbye to Prince Flash Sentry and Princess Twilight Sparkle as they go on their Honeymoon. Trivia * Songs #On the Front Porch - Jiminy Cricket # Music Score #Love #Ora e Sempre #Shiver My Timbers #Out of Thin Air - Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle #The Merrily Song - J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyrilo Proudbottom #Sailing for Adventure - Voyage Crew Chorus # A Whale of a Tale - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit #Ma Belle Evangeline - Mercutio #Are You In or Out? - The Grand Duke of Owls #Boom Shaka Laka #We Are One People #The Trail we Blaze #If I Had Words Transcript #Our story begins #New friends to make #a Welcoming Party #The proposal #The Ultimate Treasures #The Voyage begins #The crew of Misfits #Plans for Pangea #Land Ho #Save the Pen Gu Tribe #The Birth of the New Princess #Follow the Trail #The True Magic of Friendship #Rescue the Princesses #The Big Wedding Links Chapter 1: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-1-426358350 Chapter 2: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-2-426505772 Chapter 3: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-3-426549834 Chapter 4: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-4-426617244 Chapter 5: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-5-426767451 Chapter 6: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-6-426990189 Chapter 7: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-7-427226809 Chapter 8: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-8-427621922 Chapter 9: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-9-427910578 Chapter 10: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-10-428384712 Chapter 11: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-11-428619230 Chapter 12: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-12-429166191 Chapter 13: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-13-429485241 Chapter 14: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-14-429841768 Chapter 15: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/The-Magic-of-Friendship-Chapter-15-430227175 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies